This invention relates to a toy system and, in particular, a toy system in which one or more dolls produce musical notes in response to signals received from a baton-like signal transmitting device.
There are in existence a large variety of music-producing toys or entertainment apparatus. In most such toys or entertainment apparatus, a user can only turn on or turn off the toy, or can at best choose the music which he/she wants to hear. It is, however, not possible to vary the speed at which the music is played. Most people, adults and children alike, are envy of the position of a conductor, who can, with a baton, conduct an orchestra with a large number of players of musical instruments.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a toy system in which the aforesaid shortcoming is mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a toy comprising a signal transmitter and at least one doll including a signal receiver adapted to receive signals from said signal transmitter, wherein said at least one doll is adapted to produce sound in response to signals received from said signal transmitter, wherein said signals are adapted to be transmitted by said signal transmitter upon movement of said signal transmitter.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a toy apparatus including at least one infrared signal transmitting member adapted to transmit infrared signals in response to movement of said apparatus.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a toy apparatus including a signal receiver adapted to receive signals from an outside source and to produce sound in response thereto, wherein said sound is produced at a speed adapted to vary in response to said received signals.